eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Low, Down, Dirty - Eminem
Low, Down, Dirty Lyrics. I'm low down and I'm shiftee! "And if you hear a man that sounds like me smack him and ask him where the fuck did he get his damn raps from.." x2 Warning, this shit's gon be rated R, restricted You see this bullet hole in my neck? It's self inflicted Doctor slapped my momma, "Bitch you got a sick kid" Arrested, molested myself and got convicted Wearing visors, sunglasses and disguises Cause my split personality is having an identity crisis I'm Dr. Hyde and Mr. Jekyll, disrespectful Hearing voices in my head while these whispers echo "Murder Murder Redrum" Brain size of a bread crumb Which drug will I end up dead from Inebriated, till my stress is eleviated "How in the fuck can Eminem and shady be related?" Illiterate, illigitimate shit spitter Bitch getter, hid in the bush like Margot Kidder Jumped out (Ahhhh!) killed the bitch and did her Use to let the babysitter suck my dick when I was little'er Smoke a blunt while I'm titty fuckin Bette Midler Sniper, waiting on your roof like the Fiddler Y'all thought I was gonna rhyme with Riddler Didn't Ya? Bring your bitch I wanna see if this dick gon' fit in her I'm low down and I'm shiftee! "And if you hear a man that sounds like me smack him and ask him where the fuck did he get his damn raps from.." x2 I lace tunes, I'm out this world like Space Moons With a bunch crazed loons dismissin brains like braze wounds Nothing but idiots and misfits, dipshits Doing whippits, passed out like Sanford snippits Where's the weed, I wanna tamper with it I'ma let your grandpa hit it Mix it up with cocaine so her can't forget it Fuck it, maybe I'm a bum But I was put on this earth to make your baby mama cum So what I'm on is way beyond the bomb or any alcoholic beverage Losing all of my leverage Went up inside the First National Bank broke, and left rich Walking bio-hazard causing wreckage Smoked out like Eckridge Band just making my neck itch What the fuck? Gimme the tech bitch You just lost your tip, there's a pubic hair in my breakfast Got shit popping off like bottle cap tips Get your cap peeled like the dead skin of your mama's chapped lips Slap hips, support domestic violence Beat your bitches ass while your kids stare in silence I'm just joking, is Dirty Dozen's really dust smoking? If all your shit's missing, than probably one of us broke in I'm low down and I'm shiftee! "And if you hear a man that sounds like me smack him and ask him where the fuck did he get his damn raps from.." x2 My head's ringing, like it was Spider Sense tingling Lit it like Green Bay did when they shitted on New EnglandI'm out the game, put the second string in This Brandy got my swinging Bobbing back and forth like a penguin Delinquent, toking microphones with Broken English Make your mama be like "Ohh! This is good! Who sing this?" "Slim Shady, his tape is dope, I love it It's rugged, but he needs to quit talking all that drug shit." It was predicted by a medic I'd grow to be an addicted diabetic Living off liquid Triametic Pathetic, but I don't think this headache's ever vanishing Panicing, I think I might have just took too much Anasin Frozen Manaquin, posted stiffer than a statue I think I'm dying, God is that you? Somebody help me, before I OD on an LP Take me to ER ASAP for and IV Motherfuck JLB, they don't support no hip hop They say that's where it ends, the closest they gon come is Tupac It's politics, it's all a fix Setup by these white blue collared hicks Just to make a dollar off of black music With a subliminal ball of tricks But those can kiss ass and swallow dicks I'm low down and I'm shiftee! "And if you hear a man that sounds like me smack him and ask him where the fuck did he get his damn raps from.." x2 Category:All Pages Category:Slim Shady EP